Ancients of Tokyo
by DragonFly5
Summary: Three girls wake up two ancient vampires of the world in order to help them track down a vampire that had tainted two of the YGO gang with its evil.
1. Blood of a Ancient

YEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I'm re-doing this story! I hate it when the story folds out as something different. I just hate it when that happens...ANYWHO!  
Bakura:WHAAHAHAHAAA!!  
*smacks Bakura with a pan*  
Okage:*laughs*  
SAY BLOOD!!  
Okage:WHERE!??  
......  
  
IDON'TOWNYGOJUSTOKAGEANDMYCOUSINSANDTHIERFRIENDANDHERCHARACTERCLOEPATRA!!  
  
^-^  
Bakura:oO!? Do you want my to translate??  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ANCIENTS OF TOKYO~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
summary-Three girls wake up two ancient vampires of the world to help track down a evil vampire, who had tainted two of the YGO gang with its evil.  
  
  
  
  
Blood of a Ancient  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sage walked up the white marble steps. Up to where a statue was sitting at a throne; lifeless.  
  
She kneeled to next to the one of the white statues; hand on its arm and wrist.  
  
~Just like Lestat and Akasha.~ Sage thought; looking at both lifeless white statues that have been alsleep from the day the Roman Empire fell.  
  
~Bite one and wake them both up.~  
  
A soft wind began to blow. The fire on saucers flickered in the wind as the water on the side of the long strip of marble; rippled. Husky soft, low, voices began to echoed around them.   
  
Sage saw images flashing before her eyes; blurring her vision. She looked down to see the wrist face up; exposing a artery that was pulsing beneath the statues white flesh.  
  
She took a shaky breath. ~Oh yeah. Just like Lestat and Akasha.~  
  
Sage gently took the wrist and leaned down. Her fangs easily broke in the statues wrist as if it was flesh and not stone.  
Warm blood flowing freely in her mouth.  
  
Sage grimace as flashes of the statues past flahsed in her head.  
  
She saw a young egyptain girl; who was dancing around; Sage guessed her brother, even though he had silver hair and brown eyes. Everything else about them, the hair style and skin where the same. Only he seemed older and the girl younger.  
  
She saw another flash of the same young girl only, she was looking up at Akasha and Enkil. The two first Vampires of her kind.  
  
Enkil smiled at the young girl and hoisted her up.  
  
Now she was looking at the girl alittle older and had blood leaking in the croner of her mouth and a egyptain peasent, slumped against the wall; a whole in his chest. It was obvious that he was dead.  
  
Now the girl was in a palace; her dark skin was pale and white and her young voilet eyes were now cold and hard, but Sage watch them soften as a young pharoh with very unsual hair for a egpytain and white tan skin; walk up to his throne. His eyes where ruby that minded Sage of blood.  
  
Sage saw the girl in chains and dressed in what seemed to be a slave outfit. She watch the other slave girls pass her up as the offered food to the young pharoh and pampered him. Only she remain to do nothing. Sage could tell that even if the girl was a slave she would never be tamed even if the pharoh liked her best.  
  
The scene dissolved and was replaced by blackness. Shadows of rain dripping on a glass was cast upon the girl who was shaded in red. She seemed to dance around before, seemed to be looking at Sage herself. She smiled, her fangs showing.  
  
The echoe of voices was beginning to fade as the wrist slowy turned face down and genlty rest back in its original position on the thrones arm.  
  
Sage sat on her knees, gasping for breath. Even though she was half vampire and of all the blood she had drunk, never had she tasted a blood that was powerful, and probably never will. Even if she bite the other vampire that sat lifeless in its throne.  
  
Quietly Sage left the shrine of the two ancient vampires. A sound of a clicking was heard as Sage lock the door. Now all she and her friends have to do is wait.  
  
And hope that it won't be too late to stop 'him.'  
  
  
  
  
  
WHEEEEEEEE!!! ^^ How did you like it?? Please review so I could do more!! PWEASE!! And please excuse any misspelling! Thank you!  
Okage:Oo!?? O! I hope I didn't damage, Sage! ^  
Bakura:You are insane.  
Okage:I know! ^^!  
Heheh! Review please!! Did I say that already?? *looks at the two, the two shrugs* Ah well! ^^ REVIEW! ^^  
Bakura:Stop smiling. You are getting on my nerves.  
*pouts*  
Bakura:*grins* Thats more better. 


	2. Zion and Tainted of Evil

~~~~~~~~~~ANCIENTS OF TOKYO~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Zion and Tainted of Evil  
  
  
'I wanted to be a symbol of evil in a shinning century that didn't have any place for the literal evil that I am.'-Lestat; Queen of the Damned  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sagey-ku, you don't look so good." the black haired japanese girl, Raven or known as Yuki since they were in Japn and not America; pointed out. She put her forearm against her sister forehead which was burning like hell. "O!" Yuki snatched her arm back.  
  
"Of course I don't feel good." Sage sniffed. "Her blood is changing me and it hurts."  
  
"Of course it will." the blonde hair Robyn, looked away from the window she was staring out. "You are only half vampire. Half damned."  
  
Sage rolled her eyes and winced, causing the young Vampire Slayer to smile.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get a joy out of me hurting." Sage growled.  
  
The door opened; letting the light in. Sage flinched and tried to get away from the burning sunlight, but Yuki held her sister in place.  
  
"Ari!"  
  
"Sowwy! Sowwy!" the four year old red-head apologized. She quickly shut the door and ran to her cousin.  
  
"I'm hungewy, biwd! Thewes nothing to eat, but hot dogs!" Ari made a face as she crawled into Robyns lap.  
  
"God! Shes annoying." Sage growled.  
  
Ari stuck out her tongue, making Yuki and Robyn giggle. Sage hissed; showing her fangs and made the four year old flinch.  
  
"Alright. First we feed you then after you've been fed. Sage, Yuki and I'll go and hunt down Zion."  
  
"Poo!" Ari pouted. "I don't like it when you leave me alone with Kiya." she buried her small body closer to Robyn. "What happen if dat Zion guy gets to you??? Who den, will take care of me?"  
  
"Us." Yuki said; picking up Ari and carried her to the living room as the other two followed.  
  
Ari sighed and buried her nose into Yuki's neck; breathing hot air on her. A chill went down Ravens spine and clutched Ari close to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Tokyo Center**  
  
"This just makes things harder, just to let you peeps know." Sage looked around, the articial lights threatening to blind her no matter how bright they were. "Zion can be any where among these mortals."  
  
She crouched on a tall building as her sister and thier friend were below her in the crowds. Sage was scanning the crowd of people, looking for someone particular.  
  
"Sage, I thought we discuss of how you talk about us, humans." Robyn said in Sages ear. "You don't go calling us 'mortals'. It doesn't sound right and make you look wierd.  
  
Sage sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Lets just skip that lecture, no?" she leaned alittle bit over the edge; trying to get a better view. "So far no sign of him. Are you sure hes gonna show up here? In this huge crowd??"  
  
"Sure! This is the most recent spots of all those killings been made. In Tokyo center." Robyn looked around as she sat on the bench; reading the Tokyo newspaper.  
  
"Don't you think it was done in a alley?" Yuki suggested.  
  
"Hey! Hey!! More baiting, less talking." Sage barked.  
  
Yuki growled in Sage earchip. "Why do I always of to be the baite??" she whine.  
  
"Because you are the meek out of the two of us." Sage said not teasingly, but as a fact.  
  
Yuki growled again before clicking off. "Damn!" Sage cursed. "How the heck is she supposed to let us know that Zion found her??"  
  
"I don't know. Shes your sister." Robyn stated. Sage let lose a growl from her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, well...."  
  
Both girl grimaced as a bad connection was made. "You-crrrrck!-I found-crrrrck!!-he's chasing a-crrrrck!-about a block from-crrrrrck!-Robyn!! Guys??"  
  
"We are on our way!! You heard the girl, Robyn!"  
  
"Actually, I didn't. She didn't make any sense at all."  
  
Sage frowned and jumped from the six story building. She grabbed the lamppost and swung her body around it before landing in a tree. "~ow, spikey.~" Sage said. She fell on the sidewalk and jumped up as if she meant to be a crumy act.  
  
Robyn laughed as she passed her friend by.  
  
  
  
  
Anzu ran as fast as she could. She glanced behind her to see the guy still chasing after her, but this time he seem to be gaining and quickly.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
The guy jumped her and tackled her to the ground. She was about to struggle, but something bit into her neck.  
  
Her blue eyes widen as she felt something warm slide down her neck.  
  
  
  
Robyn, Yuki, and Sage arrived in the nick of time to see Zion beginning to feed the girl. Sage and Yuki let lose a animal growl before attacking.  
  
Robyn held out her hand as the braclet around her wrist transformed into her scythe.  
  
Zion look up from his prey to find the half pints and the Vampire Slayer coming for him. He grinned and dropped the girl to the floor as he wiped the remants of blood from his mouth.  
  
"ARGH!!" Sage was easily flipped over Zion and gasped for air as Yuki was flipped on her.  
  
She looked up to see Robyn easily dodged Zion attacks and took a swing at the Vampire; barely getting him. "G-U-U-YS!! This is no the time for a dog pile!!" Robyn yelled. Sage groan and tried to lift her body off the ground.  
  
Zion laughed and was behind Robyn before she even knew it. He grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her up. Robyn began to wheeze for air as she felt Zion trying to crush her wind pipe.  
  
"damn him." Sage cursed. She got up quickly as Yuki ran to Anzu's side. She charged for Zion and tackled him just before he had the chance to bit Robyn.  
  
She had never felt so strong in her life. She usually couldn't take on a full-bloodied vampire, but tonight was different.  
  
~'Her,'...~ Sage thought. She yelped as Zion sank his fangs into her arm. She had grabbed him by the hair and flipped him over as he done to her.  
  
But Zion backed off instead of attacking her again. Sage cocked her head in question.  
  
"Your blood! It taste of 'hers!'" Zion eyes were wide. "Where is she, Sage?" his hazel eyes narrowed.  
  
Sage gulped and backed up. "I don't know who you are talking about."  
  
"Don't lie to me!" He lunged for Sage, but something flashed and Zion stumbled backwards. He's shirt had a slash on it, but his skin was untouched. Zion looked up to see Robyn standing next to Sage; panting hard and scythe poised to attack again.  
  
He glared and took off. Sage nodded to Robyn saying a silent 'thanks.'   
  
"No problem." Robyn managed a smile before both walked towards Raven and Anzu.  
  
Yuki looked up; her grey eyes soft. "She lost too much blood. We have to get her to the hosiptal before she dies on us."  
  
"Leave her." Robyn said. Sage and Yuki turned thier heads towards Robyn.  
  
"What!??" Yuki shrieked. "We can't jsut leave her! She'll die!!"  
  
"She'll be one of Zion's childern if she lives!" Robyn argued. "The samething happens to those that Zion feed on. If he doesn't kill them then they become his childern of evil and maybe his pleasure."  
  
Yuki and Robyn glared at each other. Sage was quite surprise. Usually her sister didn't like to fight with other vampires, mortals or thier best friend, but tonight was different.  
  
Sage sighed. She bent to pick up Anzu's body. "We'll take her to the hospital, but!" she saw Robyn's blue eyes glare at her. "If she starts to act up, then...we destroy her."  
  
Yuki and Robyn both nodded in agreement and followed Sage to the nearest hospital.  
  
  
Zion hadn't left the park, but had shield himself so he wouldn't be discovered by the two half vampires. He was in deep thought. When he barely bitten the half-pint Sage, he could taste 'her,' blood running through Sages viens, but it was impossible.  
  
Neither of the two ancient vampires had move just like the 'Mother,' and 'Father,' of his kind. But yet...  
  
~I must begin to search for them and then. I'll be powerful enough to take down those two damn annoying half-pint and that damn vampire slayer.~ Zion jumped down from the chair and like the mist. He evaporated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHOOPS! I forgot to say I don't own Lestat, Akasha or any other upcoming Vampire's of the old! ^^ Anywho!  
Okage:REVIEW!!  
Bakura:You both are annoying.  
Both:...... 


	3. Awakening and Yami's

~~~~~~~~~~ANCIENTS OF TOKYO~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awakening and Yami's  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'It wasn't only the young vampires I'd reach with my music; my songs had roused from thier slumber the very oldest of our kind in the world.'-Lestat;   
Queen of the Damned  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi quickly put on his shoes and a jacket for it was getting cold outside. He was awoken by the phone ringin' and since Grandpa was not home he had to answer it.  
  
"Quickly! You have to come to the hospital!" the voice on the other line said.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi demanded. "How did you get this number???"   
  
"Your friend, Anzu Mazaki was hurt! You need to come to the hospital that nearest to you." the voice said in a hurry.  
  
Yugi was scared out of his wits. He heard the other line go dead. "Hello?? HELLO??" he shrieked into the phone. Quickly he hung up the phone; his heart pounding against his rib cage.  
  
~Surely it was some kind of sick joke? I mean, there are people out there that does stuff like that??~ Yugi thought. He wanted to wake up his Yami, but decided not too.  
  
The voice that had spoken on the other line didn't sound like the kind that lie. It sounded mellow and lively. And know one really knew Anzu, maybe the person that called really was telling the truth.  
  
  
Yugi's feet pounded against the pavement as he ran to the hosiptal the voice said where Anzu was held at.  
  
He asked the lady at the counter where his friend was held at. The lady looked for Anzu's name.  
  
"Ah yes. She had just came in after two minutes before one o'clock."  
  
Yugi's heart began to pound again. ~The voice wasn't lying.~ he thought. "Do you know who brought her in??" he asked; weakly.  
  
The lady nodded. "I do actually. Right after I came in for my shift. Three girls came running in. One of the girl had cinnamon brown skin and was holding Anzu; two other girls followed right after her." she handed Yugi the room number on a piece of paper. "Room 35 on the second floor."  
  
"Arigatou." Yugi breathed. He race for the elavator.  
  
  
  
Honda, Jou, and Ryou all look up to see Yugi walk in. Yugi stared at his friends.  
  
"Let me guess." Honda said. "Were you phone by someone??"   
  
Yugi nodded. "I'm guessing you guys were too."  
  
"Yeah. I almost pee in my pants. I wasn't gonna come, but something in me just made me go." Jou said. He looked at Anzu; who was lying in the bed, tubes sticking out of her and the heartmonitor beeping.  
  
Yugi crept closer, but afraid not to get to close. Jou slumped against the wall and Ryou had offer his seat to Yugi; which he turned down. Honda sat on another chair and faced Anzu. All three boys had fallen alsleep in Anzu's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Yugi found himself in his own room. The sun was blinding him as it cast the softest glow it could. He shield his eyes and sat up.  
  
"oh..."  
  
Yugi moan and rub the sleep from his eyes. For some odd reason, he felt like shit.  
  
"Yugi," a dark voice came.  
  
~Oh crude. I'm in trouble.~ Yugi thought. Yami only used that tone when Yugi did something that was done supposed to be done.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up when Anzu was hurt?" Yami crossed his arms. "I had to take over and take you home and I know Ryou's Yami did the same, because he kept glaring at me." Yami looked at Yugi with his ruby eyes.  
  
Yugi squeaked and looked down. He knew he should have woken up Yami and was sorry about it. Yami sighed and relaxed his arms. He walked across the room and crawled back in bed with his Light.  
  
"just wake me up next time something like that happens, okay?" Yami said softly; holding Yugi against his chest.  
  
"all right yami. i'm sorry." Yugi apologized softly.  
  
Yami smiled and kiss the top of Yugi's head. He got out of bed. "You better get dress or you're going to be late for school."  
  
Yugi groan and plopped back on his bed. Yami was about to head out the bedroom door, but stop aburtly. Yugi turned to Yami and cocked his head.  
  
"Yugi," Yami began. He turned his head to look back at Yugi. "Do you still have those dream about the two girls?"  
  
Yugi pondered sometime before shaking his head. "No. Why?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "I was just wondering."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohayo, Ms. Hibiya!" Robyn called out to thier landlady. Hibiya looked up from her sweeping to see the four girls dressed in their school outfit. She smiled.  
  
"Finally going to school ,eh??" she called out to them.  
  
Robyn nodded and kept a good grip around Ari's hand; so the red head won't go wondering off. "Yeah. We finally got the regerstration for our classes and Ari's school."  
  
"OHAYO!!" Ari called out. Ms. Hibiya smiled again and waved good bye to the kids as they took off.  
  
  
  
"Okay! Lets go over the rules once more, Ari."  
  
"Awwww!! But I alweady now dem by heart!" Ari whined.  
  
Robyn sighed. "Just to make sure. You are known to have a big mouth that let things slip by." In reponse, Ari held covered her mouth with her small hands; her hazel eyes wide.  
  
Sage and Yuki laughed. "She was joking, Ari." Yuki ruffled the girls red hair.  
  
Robyn picked up Ari and fix the blue bow in the red hair and kissed her cheek. They continued on thier way as a pervert call out to them.  
  
"Hey! Girl! Aren't you alittle young to be having kids!??"  
  
Robyn, Yuki, Sage and Ari all turned to see the guy and his buddies laughing. Robyn was about to respond to the remark, but the guy interrupt her.  
  
"If you don't, then why don't you come over here! Me and you can have kids of our own!" He grinned.  
  
Robyn growled. "HEY asshole!" Sage shouted. Robyn quickly covered Ari's ear. "Why don't I! Come over there and fix you like the dog that you are! Cutting off your crotch!!"  
  
Ari flinched as Yuki began to scold her sister for having a dirty mouth. The guy and his buddies stop laughing.  
  
"What did you say, bitch??" he demanded.  
  
"Sagey-ku! Please! We have to get going!!" Yuki nodded to Robyn; who began to walk on even though she hated it and wanna stick around for the fun, but Ari couldn't really see what was about to happen.  
  
Sage grinned. "What? I thought you'll find it funny." she cross her arms as the guy appoarch her. She teetered back to look up at the guy that loomed over her.  
  
"I think you need to be fixed." he said; hotly. He grabbed Sage's arm and held her tight.  
  
Sage just grinned and revealed her fangs. The guy eyes widen as he found them at his throat and a stingin' pain spreading through his body.  
  
Yuki panicked and pinched Sage's arm which made her let go of the guy. She was about to growl at Yuki, but she found herself being dragged.  
  
Sage looked back to see the guy holding his neck and screaming at the blood he saw on his hands.  
  
  
  
  
**Domino High**  
  
"I don't know whats gotten into you Sage."  
  
"'Her,' blood is." Sage voice was in a apologizing tone. "Its changin me like I said before."  
  
It was true. 'Her,' blood was running through Sage viens and Sage was beginning to act like 'Her,' and the 'Mother.'  
  
Robyn shook her head. "Just try to control yourself, okay Sage?"  
  
Sage nodded. "I'll try." she watch kids thier age pass by them and sighed. She really wasn't up to going back to school.  
  
Yuki sensed her sister distress and put a arm around her to reassure her. Sage smiled as Yuki put her other arm around Robyns neck and they all walked up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
It was already around lunch when Sage felt a feeling wash all over her. Yuki had been notified as the mysterious caller and Yugi, Jou, and Honda all thanked her then threaten her for doing that.   
  
Yuki nervously nodded and sat down with the boys along with Robyn. They already had became fast friends cause of the interest they had shared in.  
  
They had all moved from outside to the music room. Yuki wonder around and looked at the intursment. Her grey eyes widen as she picked up a voilin. She pick up the fiddle next.  
  
Robyn, Yugi, Jou, and Honda; their heads turned to Yuki as she began to play a eerie song on the voilin.  
  
Sage was just coming in, but she stopped aburtly in her tracks as she heard the song and a feeling washing all over at the same time.  
  
When a vampire bites another vampire. Their blood flows through that Vampire and they could sense the one they had bitten where ever they go. And in this case, Sage could feel 'Her,' waking up.  
  
She panciked and looked around as the scenery became to spin around her fast.  
  
\\Yugi! Sage!\\ Yami shouted.   
  
He was curious about Sage and Yuki. They both gave out some kind of wierd aura when they were around Yugi. Now he felt Sage's aura flicker with confusion and dizziness.  
  
Yugi turned to see Sage teetering back and forth on her heels. She didn't look so good. He turned to see Robyn get up as if she sensed someone in distress  
  
"She's over there." Yugi pointed. Robyn turned to see Sage and ran for her as Yuki continued to play the eerie music on the voilin.  
  
Sage closed her eyes as she saw more flashes of images before her eyes.  
  
  
She could see the lifeless eyes become alive with voilet coloring and the black pupil returning. The white skin of the statue became flesh and alive once more.  
  
  
Sage felt herself falling backwards, but someone had caught her even though she was being blinded by the visions.  
  
  
She could feel and see the fingers flexing and relaxing and hear the heartbeat of the vampire statue.  
  
Blood returning the statue to life.  
  
  
~What brough you back??~ Sage thought. ~What awoke you? Was it I, that awoke you after biting you??~  
  
  
The vampire blinked a couple of time.  
  
She turned as if to look directly at Sage. A smile played on her lips. Sage saw herself biting into the flesh, as, Yuki was playing the voilin and the strange eerie haunting music vibe through her body.  
  
  
Sage brown eyes widen ~Just like...~  
  
"SAGE!! SAGE WAKE UP!!"  
  
Robyn roughly shook her friend as she saw the brown eyes lifeless and clouded over. She cried out when the eyes returned to normal.  
  
Sage blinked and look to see Robyn close to crying. "How come you look like you are about to cry, Robyn?" Sage asked.  
  
Sage yelped as Robyn embrace her close. Yuki stood over the two confused as the boys were.  
  
~I have something to tell you later on.~ Sage voice was in Yuki's head. Yuki nodded and went to go put the voilin away.  
  
  
  
  
  
**The Shrine**  
  
Okage pushed herself off the throne that shes been alsleep on for four thousand years. She already knew that her 'mother,' and 'father,' were now truly dead and now she and her companion, Cleopatra remained the oldest vampires to live.  
  
The light silky egyptain garment; still looked like it was new and fresh. Okage walked to Cleopatra's side and leaned down to kiss the unmoving lips.  
  
She backed off to see the statues eyes become blue and flesh appearing underneath the white flesh.  
  
Cleopatra gasped and touched her face as she felt alive once more and quite hungery. She blinked a couple of times before looking to see Okage down the steps already. She smiled and pushed herself off the throne; she was alsleep on.  
  
Her white egyptain gown also looked new and fresh as if it was just barely worn.  
  
Okage held out a hand to her fledgling. ~Come.~ she said.  
  
Cleopatra nodded and raced down the steps to her maker and mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HEE! I brought Hell back to Earth!! And just when you thought it was safe to walk in the dark once more!! ^^  
Bakura:You need mental help.  
Okage:I think you both need Mental Help.  
Bakura:....I think you need more mental help then both of us, Okage.  
Okage:*pouta and tackles Bakrua*  
Oh dear. The brother and sister are fighting again! ^^ REVIEW!! 


End file.
